


wing spiker hell chat

by MINTYSATORIS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MAJOR WARNING USE OF QUADRANTS, Multi, improper use of chogiwas, no other relationships yet bcos im indecisive as fUCK, other chats will appear too but like. minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINTYSATORIS/pseuds/MINTYSATORIS
Summary: Bokuto thinks making a group chat for all the wing spikers is a good idea! It is not, says Daichi.





	

_BOKUTO has added WAKATOSHI, daichi, KAI, sakusakyoomi, fukunyaga, konoha, SARU, tora and Asahi to the chat._

[9:55pm]  
daichi: idk what this is but it already sounds like a bad idea  
KAI: Seconded  
BOKUTO: you havent even heard the reason i made this tho!!!!  
SARU: is this a wing spiker group chat thing  
BOKUTO: see??? saru gets it!!!  
konoha: please dont tell me you plan on adding every wing spiker you know here  
WAKATOSHI: Is that what we're doing?  
BOKUTO: exactly!!!! i mean the setters have their own group chat so we should too!! you guys should add more

_WAKATOSHI has added ~*tsutomu*~, LEON and iwa-chan to the chat._

BOKUTO: thanks ushiwaka!!!  
iwa-chan: the fuck is this ushijima why did you add me here  
iwa-chan: oh wait  
iwa-chan: oh no please don't tell me this is like the setter group chat  
daichi: ya  
iwa-chan: dammit i wanna leave  
Asahi: I would also like to leave,,,,  
BOKUTO: NO ONE LEAVES LETS ALL BE FRIENDS  
WAKATOSHI: I am not opposed to being acquainted with you all.  
daichi: oh my cod  
WAKATOSHI: Iwaizumi, why don't you add other fellow wing spikers that you know?  
iwa-chan: no  
BOKUTO: aw cmon dude why not????  
WAKATOSHI: I do recommend you add the other wing spikers from your team. They were very good wing spikers.  
iwa-chan: ... fine. you complimented them anyways so i guess thats?? good for me

_iwa-chan has added kigurumi and kyouken to the chat._

kigurumi: i dont want any part of this iwaizumi-san  
iwa-chan: dw goshiki is also here so you won't be the only first year  
kigurumi: plsletmedie  
kyouken: let me die  
BOKUTO: oh wow weve only just met and u already want to die smh chill  
sakusakyoomi: me too  
BOKUTO: hey hEY HEY SAKUSA  
sakusakyoomi: im leaving goodbye

_sakusakyoomi left the chat._  
_KAI has added sakusakyoomi into the chat._

tora: kai-san is rly fast lol  
sakusakyoomi: fuck you

_fukunyagas has added daishous, takachihos, numainumaiyay and Kuguri to the chat._

Kuguri: oh no  
kigurumi: me too  
BOKUTO: how??? do u have contact with the snake guys  
fukunyagas: tbh the only ones w animosity between us cats and snakes is kuroo-san and daishou-san  
Kuguri: thats tru  
numainumaiyay: yea its true  
takachihos: lol ya  
daishous: bETRAYED BY MY OWN KIND,  
BOKUTO: LMFAO  
konoha: thats the most words youve said to us ever fukunaga  
KAI: Hes actually very talkative online  
fukunyagas: ya thats right sup bitches  
SARU: holy shit

_Asahi has added ennoshit, naruto and RYU to the chat._

konoha: /gASP/ The Hokage Is Here  
naruto: oh wHAT LMAO HI HELLO  
konoha: come back home to me baby  
SARU: jfc konoha  
naruto: babe,,, its all i ever want, ,,, but i have to bring back sasuke first,  
ennoshit: I cannot believe this  
naruto: ive been wanting to mention that for a long time now actually i just couldnt rip  
konoha: HONESTLY IF IVE ONLY KNOWN I WOULDVE TOO  
daishous: if ur asking where sasuke is hes at the middle blockers chatroom lol  
konoha: bye time to invade the middle blockers chatroom  
naruto: same lets go  
Asahi: DONT DO IT PLS ITS LIKE HELL ON EARTH IN THERE  
ennoshit: Speaking from experience I see, Asahi-san  
daichi: thats a story for another time  
BOKUTO: YOOO who else should we add tho!!!

_sakusakyoomi has added starryocean to the chat._

starryocean: what is this  
sakusakyoomi: i see ur username is also as pretentious as ur name  
starryocean: Fuck Of  
KAI: I think we should stop right here before it gets too cluttered  
BOKUTO: aighty!!!! sssup i'm bokuto koutarou!! ace and captain of fukurodani!!!!  
WAKATOSHI: I am Ushijima Wakatoshi, also ace and captain of Shiratorizawa.  
takachihos: we kno buddy  
daichi: im sawamura daichi captain of karasuno  
Asahi: I'm Azumane Asahi, Karasuno's ace  
ennoshit: ennoshita chikara, karasuno  
naruto: hisashi kinoshita of karasuno!  
RYU: tanaka ryuunosuke! karasuno!  
numainumaiyay: damn karasuno  
tora: follow the leader shit happening here im impressed  
fukunyagas: more like follow ur daddy  
konoha: fOLLOW UR DADDY  
BOKUTO: FOLLOW UR DADDY  
daichi: STFU  
iwa-chan: anyways, i'm iwaizumi hajime ace and vice-captain of aoba johsai. kigurumis is kunimi akira and kyouken is kyoutani kentarou  
daishous: daishou suguru, captain of nohebi!  
takachihos: takachiho yoshiya of nohebi!  
numainumaiyay: numai kazuma, ace of nohebi  
BOKUTO: lmfao it sounds like were all introducing ourselves from which clan were from lol  
konoha: tru lol  
konoha: anyways! im konoha akinori from fukurodani  
tora: taketora yamamoto, nekoma's ace  
fukunyagas: fukunaga shouhei, from the land of the cats and god-like receives  
SARU: sarukui yamato of fukurodani  
daishous: (psst kuguri introduce urself)  
Kuguri: urgh  
BOKUTO: (why are u whispering)  
Kuguri: .... im kuguri naoyasu from nohebi  
kigurumi: u have a pretty name  
Kuguri: thank you;;  
numainumaiyay: WHERES THE ENERGY KUGURI  
Kuguri: p ls,,, dont imitate coach,,,  
kigurumi: oh i definitely think we are going to get along well  
Kuguri: u think so?  
iwa-chan: wtf kunimi i thought u were offline i had to intro both u and kyouken???  
kigurumi: i didnt want to do it sry  
iwa-chan: i s2g  
kigurumi: kyoutani is def offline tho  
BOKUTO: (psst sakusa intro)  
daishous: (stop copying me wtf)  
sakusakyoomi: why do i have to intro too u can see thats my full name right there as my username  
konoha: hes from itachiyama  
daichi: ive heard  
starryocean: MY TURN I'M HOSHIUMI KOURAI NICE TO MEET U  
naruto: what kind of pretentious name,  
sakusakyoomi: told u so  
starryocean: SHUT UP  
naruto: what no school name?  
starryocean: youll find out after nationals ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
iwa-chan: how dare you taint my eyes with that face  
KAI: Anyways  
SARU: o wow we almost forgot abt u sry  
KAI: My name is Nobuyuki Kai and Im the vice captain of Nekoma  
starryocean: ok but tbh  
starryocean: i genuinely though u were that guy from exo  
ennoshit: DFJFKDIJJAJJFDDF  
RYU: E  
tora: X  
kyouken: O  
starryocean: CHOGIWAAA  
konoha: dear god weve brought out the koreaboos  
iwa-chan: wtf kyoutani youre actually online???????  
kigurumi: now we kno what summons kyoutani  
kyouken: SHIT  
KAI: I dont think I deserve this  
WAKATOSHI: This was an enjoyable time. I must go and rest. I suggest you all do the same. Goodnight.  
iwa-chan: ...  
iwa-chan: whAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER  
numainumaiyay: woah iwaizumi chill???  
iwa-chan: FUCK YOU USHIWAKA NOW I DONT WANT TO GO TO SLEEP  
daichi: lol  
fukunyagas: is there something were missing here  
iwa-chan: FUCK USHIWAKA  
daishous: mood except its someone else lol  
BOKUTO: r u talking to kuroo rn lol  
daishous: no????? what gave u that idea  
Kuguri: yes he is  
daishous: kUGURI SHU T  
konoha: OH???  
daishous: u kno whAT IM JUST GONNA LEAVE  
BOKUTO: GOOD LUCK WITH THAT SEXUAL TENSION DAISHOU  
daishous: FUCK OFF  
daichi: well i do think its now time for us to leave and rest  
KAI: Indeed  
BOKUTO: pfft!! who needs sleep when ur an owl???? HA!!!

_konoha has added akakeiji to the chat._

akakeiji: Please go to sleep Bokuto-san or I will not stay with you for extra practice tomorrow.  
BOKUTO: AKAAHSI PLS NO ILL G O  
konoha: lmfao  
BOKUTO: HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS KONOHA  
akakeiji: Bokuto-san.  
BOKUTO: OKAY ALRIGHT IM SORRY PLS DONT BE MAD AT M E ILL GO GOO DNI GGHT

_akakeiji left the chat._

Asahi: goodnight!!  
SARU: anyways gnight everyone  
ennoshit: gnight  
starryocean: NIGHT!!!!!

-

[3:37am]  
~*tsutomu*~: :O  
~*tsutomu*~ : i missed a lot woah!!!!  
~*tsutomu*~: hello i'm goshiki tsutomu, the next ace of shiratorizawa!!! nice too meet you all!!! gnight

-

[7:40am]  
LEON: Why were you awake at that hour tsutomu  
LEON: Hello Im Oohira Reon  
~*tsutomu*~: ;;;;;;;;;;  
LEON: Please get to class  
~*tsutomu*~: sir yes sir!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim yesterday at 3am  
> anyways tbh this wasnt the first fic im supposed to be uploading??? i have one that i was supposed to upload on valentines but its not done and im dying so im gonna have it up by the white day hmmhhmmm  
> ANYWAYS i hope u enjoyed this fic hmu on tumblr @ mintysugas


End file.
